<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Your Confidence by Feztopus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340444">Into Your Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus'>Feztopus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Alucard | Adrian Vlad Tepes | Arikado Genya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a little of yourself can get you a lot in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Your Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's basically traditional in this fandom to explore a trans Alucard headcanon, and I wanted to do some tender/horny stuff so this happened. </p><p>big thank to numi-tuzi-neru on tumblr for beta reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days since they had actually had the talk and admitted their mutual interest had involved a lot of kissing, some roaming hands, but no one had delved under any clothes yet. There was a feeling, apparently shared between them without a word, that there was no hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning though, something changed Sypha’s mind about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor had requested some time alone in the hold, and Alucard offered to show Sypha around some of his father’s libraries. Perhaps it was something about the way the light caught him when he’d reached up to take a book from a higher shelf than she could reach, but something had certainly inspired her to think of running her hands and lips across the extent of his limbs, his chest...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a seat on a sofa so Alucard could show her something in the book, but she put a hand out to pause his search through the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alucard, may I interrupt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed her hand up across his shirt to rest at his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. There had been exploratory kisses; getting a sense of the things that worked, or didn’t, for one another; and kisses that thrilled simply in the joy of that physical contact. With this one, Sypha was unambiguously aiming to excite. She ran her tongue along his lip to encourage him to open up to her, pressed her body as tight to his as she could, hummed her appreciation into his mouth when he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands curled into the short hair at the nape of her neck and stroked over her waist, and the way his breath had become rough told her it was working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped her hand up under his shirt and he pulled her closer, but when she began to fiddle with his belt buckle he froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, too much?” She whispered. Alucard’s hand had wrapped around hers. He was panting, flushed like he’d been drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I.. It’s…” He drew back a little, then pulled back in to rest his forehead against Sypha’s. “I’m  going to tell you a secret, and I need you to be very calm about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She cradled his face in her hands. “Alucard it’s alright, there’s no hurry. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, brow furrowed with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was a child. My parents didn’t know straight away that I - that I was a boy... um.” He looked away from her, like he was searching for the right words. Sypha frowned, trying to make sense of it, then the realisation trickled into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did know, and you had to tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… yes, I was six or so and I decided I wouldn’t answer to my birth name anymore. Mother was so confused!” He huffed out a tiny laugh. “But, vampires are pretty good at letting people be themselves, so my father explained it all and, and we picked a new name, and even developed some treatments so I could go through puberty the way that made sense…” He sighed like a weight had been removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you were able to tell me, Alucard.” Sypha stroked his hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change how you feel about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re the same person you ever were. I’m happy to know a little more about you and… I would still like to get into your trousers if you’d like me to.” She looked at him from under her eyelashes with a wicked glint in her eye. Alucard blushed bright pink and looked away from her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there limits to where you’re comfortable to be touched? Or how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comfortable with my anatomy, and I trust that you’ll be - responsive to my needs.” He smiled. Sypha let her own smile turn lustful again, and leaned in close to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go back to where we started then…” and pressed her lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard responded with enthusiasm, his hands wandering far more widely than before. He didn’t tense when she went for his belt this time, and undid the fastening of Sypha’s robe as she slipped her hand down to cup him through the linen of his drawers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fabric fell from Sypha’s shoulders and Alucard moved to run his hand over her breast and pinch her nipple. She groaned softly into his mouth to offer some encouragement, and pressed down gently with her hand. She could feel through the thin fabric that he was getting wet, and he pushed his hips up into her hand and sighed as if to confirm it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alucard, please, take your clothes off-” She gasped, and pulled back to throw off her shift and leggings. Alucard paused with his shirt off his chest but still on his arms to admire her. She pulled it off him and got up to hook her fingers into the waistband of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can admire the view when you’re naked too.” She said. He looked up at her with his mouth open and nodded dumbly. The thrill of having him helpless before her was intoxicating, but she would hate to spoil this by rushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged on his trousers, and he lifted his hips to allow her to peel them off. She paused, now he was laid out before her. He was so painfully beautiful he looked as though he was carved of marble, but he was flesh, that nature made clear by the flush on his cheeks, across his chest, between his legs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha stroked her palm up the curve of his thigh muscle, across the crest of his pelvis and the taut lines of his stomach and pecs and shoulders. She sat in his lap and kissed him like he was the answer to every problem she ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard’s hands had wrapped around her ribs, and he used the leverage to move her to one side so he could slide his thigh up between her legs. She ground against him and thrilled in the slick, slight friction and the catch in Alucard’s breath at feeling her excitement. She kissed across his jaw and ran her teeth across his throat, earning a tiny moan from him that sent a thrill through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed kisses down across his torso and ran her hands back down him until she was on her knees in front of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” She eased his thighs apart gently and leaned forward with the tip of her tongue resting on her lip to signal her intention. Alucard bit his lip and shifted his bottom forward so he was sitting on the edge of the seat. He almost looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't quite manage to form the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha ran more kisses up his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.” He breathed. Sypha leaned in, tucking her hands under his buttocks, and placed her lips amongst his golden curls, just above the parting of his labia. She flicked her eyes up to his face to check for any discomfort, and saw only wonder. She hadn’t even started yet, and he was looking like that already? This was going to be worth the wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him again, lower, so she could get a taste of him, then ran the tip of her tongue up his vulva and circled his clit, making him moan. The tang of him on her lips was as intoxicating as the noises she was getting from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tease you but I also want to just…Mmph, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bury</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself in you.” She said. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t - I just-” He sounded so desperate. His pupils were dilated and his knuckles had gone white where he was gripping the sofa cushions underneath him. Sypha smiled. It would be cruel to tease when he was already so wound up, and there would be other chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her mouth against him and ran her tongue across the folds, sucked his clit between her lips and revelled in the breathy moans he made for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted so she could tease him with a single finger, waited for him to press forward before slipping it inside him. He was tight, so she was gentle, easing in to his warmth, waiting for him to squirm in search of more sensation before she curled her finger in what should be the right spot to - he cried out and she smiled against him and ran the flat of her tongue across his clit in time with another beckoning motion of her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him another finger and he began to grind his hips against her face and hand in earnest, prompting another pulse of desire through her. Sypha delved her free hand between her own legs to ease the throb of it, and groaned into Alucard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost herself in touching him, tasting him, feeling him push and roll and contract against her. She’d no idea how long it had been when he started to whimper and placed his hand on her head, not pushing, just curling his fingers against her scalp as if desperate for something to hang on to. She knew that feeling, and increased her pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, oh god.” Alucard gasped, and she sucked at his clit again, and he clenched round her fingers and convulsed, and was finally toppled over that edge of tension. Sypha moved back up to kiss him, keeping her fingers moving inside him for as long as he seemed to need it, swallowing his moans as he crested a second wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sypha oh my god, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, Alucard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you.” He gasped, and when she smiled at that, he picked her up and tipped her onto her back with her legs around his hips. She gasped in delight as he pressed himself against her, and squirmed as he slipped his hand between her legs. He rubbed circles across her clit and she sighed and dropped her head back to just enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard lowered his mouth to Sypha’s throat and kissed where her pulse beat at the surface. His fingers pressed into her and she moaned, pushing back against him. His movements were abrupt, but his long fingers easily reached the places they needed to to wind tight whatever mechanism powered her orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a little gentler-” She warned, and he changed his angle. She raised her hips too, to guide him, and “Haooouhh ffuuckk…” She gasped, and her hands instinctively clenched, digging her nails into his back. Alucard leaned back a little to take in her face with his eyes wide and a delighted grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, you’re not there yet.” She was panting, barely in control of her limbs, and so on edge. Alucard, for his part, seemed to have understood that now they had a good angle he just needed to carry on doing what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to kiss her, and to whisper in her ear how good it felt to touch her, to feel her responses and hear her moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She surrendered herself to his movements, let the sensation build through her until all she could do was cry out and hold on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her hands in Alucard’s hair and pulled him in for a rough, breathless kiss as the relief of weeks of pent-up lust washed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Trevor got back just before lunch, he came to find them in the library. He was cheerful, brandishing some relation’s journals he’d found among the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Sypha and Alucard each a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. He sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to tell me to fuck off for even suggesting this, but do you both smell of sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.” Sypha froze, glanced across to Alucard and caught a deep blush on his cheeks. “So we may have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard coughed. Trevor laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not going to pretend I don’t feel left out but if anyone fancies another round this afternoon I’m game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it happens-” Alucard said. He took Trevor’s hand and brought his fingers to his mouth to kiss them. He was still blushing, but seemed to have regained his composure enough to try and take control of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Vampires recover quickly that way too, huh.” Trevor had gone pink now, and Sypha was starting to look for a chance to take advantage and fluster him further, when Alucard’s tone changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s as good a way as any to bring it up I suppose. Take a seat, Trevor, and I’ll explain.” He guided Trevor to the sofa and began the same explanation he’d given Sypha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha realised, when understanding dawned on Trevor’s face, that she’d been expecting him to struggle with it somehow. She forgot, sometimes, that he was on the edges as much as any of them, had travelled as widely, seen glimpses of as many lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a new concept to you either?” Alucard asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meet all sorts of people when you’re a drifter.” Trevor shrugged. “People have to go to lengths to make their living, a lad who bound his breasts and cut his hair when he ran away from home is unremarkable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trevor, are you trying to tell me you don’t think I’m remarkable?” Alucard narrowed his eyes and shot Trevor a sharp look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor reached out to him, pulled him into his lap. “You’re remarkable. Not that way, that’s just a thing that happens, but - ugh I don’t know, I just - I like you a lot and learning more about you makes - makes me like you even more.” His voice had gone a little hoarse as he spoke, and he started to hide his face from them. Alucard placed two fingers against Trevor’s chin to turn him back to facing him and drew him into a soft, tender kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Trevor, that’s very sweet of you to say.” He bit his lip. “Now, what were we saying about another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor blushed again and let out a flustered giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should definitely do that, uh, Sypha if you’d like to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha grinned and practically leapt onto Trevor’s lap alongside Alucard, planted kisses on both of them and watched them kiss each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed, there’s not enough room on this sofa for all three of us.” She felt alight with excitement at the prospect as they proceeded through the corridors of the castle to the room Alucard had taken as his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sypha went on her tiptoes to give Trevor a kiss when they closed the bedroom door behind them. She caught Alucard’s eye over his shoulder and winked. He grinned, toothily, back, and slipped his hands around Trevor’s waist and kissed his neck. His eyes slipped closed as Alucard flicked his tongue across his earlobe. Sypha used the distraction to start unbuckling and unbuttoning Trevor’s clothes. Alucard helped with his belt buckle and tugged the harness and shirt off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha ran her hands over Trevor's chest, noting the scars and the lines where he was less often exposed to the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to unclasp her robe, as Alucard slipped his fingers under the waistband of Trevor's trousers and pushed them and his underwear down, off his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha pulled her slip off over her head and found, when her head was free of the fabric, that both men had stopped to admire her bared chest. She grinned and caught one of each of their hands with her fingertips to guide them towards the bed. Trevor stumbled on the clothing tangled round his ankles and sat down heavily, then looked up at Alucard and Sypha in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your turn." Sypha turned to Alucard, took hold of the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms to allow her to pull it off. She kissed him while he was still a little restrained by the fabric, nipped at his lip and got a needy little sigh for her trouble. He sat down and let her peel his trousers off again, and at last all three of them were able to look at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor ran a hand up the length of Alucard's chest, ran his eyes over Sypha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." He said, voice hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah the famous eloquence of House Belmont." Alucard leaned into Trevor’s space with a toothy grin and pulled him into a kiss that seemed to short circuit Trevor's brain, judging by the way his eyes were glazed when Alucard let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha admired the contrast between them. Alucard, spare, and pale, all sharp, chiseled edges; Trevor, more solid, tanned, dark hair across his chest and stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shifted further into the bed, and Sypha followed, tucked herself along Alucard 's other side and stole kisses from each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I touch you?" Trevor ran his fingers across the lean muscle of Alucard' s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor's hand moved down, over Alucard's mons, and his middle digit dipped between his labia. They both sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's that?" Trevor's fingertips traced small circles. Alucard closed his eyes and hummed happily. Sypha watched Trevor's eyes light up with adoration, and Alucard's lips part in an indulgent sigh. He turned his head towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sypha, come here- I want to - mm, I want to taste you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, then wriggled upright to shift her knees so his head was between them, and let him guide her hips down onto his face. He ran his tongue down her vulva and she gasped. Trevor watched them both with a look of wonder. Sypha hooked a finger under his chin and kissed him, sighing into his mouth, then lowered herself along the length of Alucard’s body, placing soft kisses and tiny nibbles down his belly. She nosed Trevor’s hand out of the way and placed her mouth on Alucard, squirming when he moaned under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Trevor's cock twitching as he watched. There were so many options that Sypha was almost unable to choose who to touch next, and where, but she looked up the length of Trevor’s arm where his hand rested on Alucard’s thigh, to his face, wide eyed and desperate, and she moved across to take his cock in her mouth, guiding his hand back to Alucard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few long moments, all she was aware of was lips and tongues and hands shifting, prompting sighs and moans from all of them. She levered herself a little more upright, kept her hand stroking over Trevor, ground herself down onto Alucard’s face a little more urgently, and let him draw the orgasm from her with long, unhurried strokes of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard let her lean forward off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I get out and have at Trevor too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, absolutely.” Sypha shifted off Alucard and watched him surge up to kiss Trevor. He watched Trevor lick his lips when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she taste wonderful?” He turned to Sypha as Trevor nodded dumbly, and drew her into a kiss so she might take the taste of herself from his lips. They passed kisses between them over and over, and Alucard’s hand joined Sypha’s on Trevor’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved behind Trevor, and began to guide him into lying down in the middle of the mattress. He ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair then looked up at Sypha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to fuck him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up the length of Trevor’s body. His head rested in Alucard’s lap, and he was completely pliant and relaxed, except for his cock, bobbing slightly against his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to, would you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alucard looked thoughtful for a moment;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe another time. Let me watch you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha obliged him. She straddled Trevor’s hips and settled herself so she was pressed against him, but not yet taking him, and rocked herself against him, so he could feel how wet she was. He moaned, and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to fuck you, Trevor?” She leaned in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, please, Sypha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And asking nicely, good boy, Trevor.” Alucard stroked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha rearranged herself and reached behind her to take hold of his cock and guide it in. She eased herself onto him achingly slowly, waiting for him to whine, savouring the friction of his cock pushing into her. He moved as if he was going to thrust his hips up to take her faster, but Alucard put his hands out to hold him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft moan, she finally found herself taking all of Trevor’s cock. She wriggled on it, and he made an appreciative noise. Noticing that Alucard was watching her, Sypha started moving her hips, aiming to give him a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trevor reached a point of being really desperate to fuck her back, Alucard finally moved the restraining hand from his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move too much though will you, I have something else in mind.” He maneuvered his long legs to place one either side of Trevor’s shoulders. Trevor shifted his own legs to give himself a little purchase on the mattress, and lifted his head enough to get his tongue on Alucard before he’d chosen to lower himself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard gasped, and dropped a hand to the bed beside Sypha’s knee to brace himself. He moaned, and Sypha leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. He stroked his free hand up her thigh and her side, cupped her breast in his hand and ran his thumb over her nipple, while tilting his head up to kiss her. He caught her bottom lip between his front teeth before he retreated a little to cry out his pleasure at what Trevor was doing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sypha and Alucard hung on to each other, hit a rhythm of movement together, sighed and moaned through kisses and felt the tensions building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sypha came, she clung to the back of Alucard’s neck and cried out, buoyed along by the sound of Trevor’s answering cries muffled under Alucard. Alucard ground his hips down against Trevor and gasped and stuttered through an orgasm of his own. They half-toppled off Trevor, tangling hands and laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have a go at that.” Alucard quirked his head towards Trevor’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, swap ends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alucard moved gracefully out of her way and she moved up to kiss Trevor. She buried her hand in his hair and he moved a hand up to caress her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incredible.” He said; “You’re both fucking incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Alucard wrapped his lips round the head of Trevor’s cock and he went incoherent. Sypha kissed him and watched his eyes roll back in his head as Alucard slipped a hand under himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long enough for her to even think about getting bored before Trevor was bucking into Alucard’s mouth,clinging to Sypha’s hands and panting through as Alucard swallowed around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alucard hauled himself up to lie alongside Trevor. Sypha reached out an arm across both of them, stroked Alucard’s hair and kissed Trevor’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the castle a clock struck one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god it’s only lunchtime and I’m exhausted.” Sypha laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve earned it.” Alucard said into a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d offer to make you both lunch, but I think it might take a while for my legs to start working again.” Trevor stroked a hand along Sypha’s thigh. “Is everybody uh, satisfied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thoroughly sated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very hungry, but I suppose that can wait until we can walk.” Sypha cuddled in close. “I might nap, until then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all dozed, for a little while, until the afternoon sun reached directly in through the windows and roused them to search out some food.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>